Son, Come My Way
by TheMonarchyOfRoses
Summary: Bon Clay teaches his son how to skate for the first time.


There was only one thing that Bon Clay loved more than being a bad-ass pirate on the sea or the best okama in prison:

fatherhood.

That's right. Bon Clay (through reasons still unspecified) managed to have a son. Of course, he didn't bear the child, but his kid was his. Hiram Jago. Weird name? Yes, but this was Bon Clay's son. Normal doesn't exist. Hiram, or "Hiro", was only four, but he already longed for some of his father's flamboyant personality; at least he did have his father's black hair and pale skin. He was too young to find out his sexuality, but he still wished he could be loved, admired, and respected like his dad.

Today was his day to prove himself to everybody. He and his father were going to the skating rink for some friendship reunion that his father had put together. Bon got the whole place to himself by some connections he had. Luckily, since no employees were there, nobody would be recognized as pirates. Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Mr. 3, and more came. The whole place was packed, and Hiro knew he could make himself a star. His only problem: he didn't know how to skate.

Hiro sat at the booth, waiting for his dad to come back with skates. His father already had his on, skating his way towards his son. Hiro beamed with excitement.

"Daddy!" He squealed. He reached for his skates, but his father made it a rule that you first must kiss them before you got anything. He kissed his dad on the cheek, earning a smile and a kiss in return.

"Is my little star ready to learn how to skate?!" Bon Clay practically yelled with excitement. Hiro nodded his head vigorously. Bon laughed as he strapped the skates on his son's feet. Luckily for Hiro, his dad was an expert at skating, dancing, and pretty much anything that required strength and grace. When his skates were on, his dad carried him to the rink.

Hiro's first lesson was to learn how to stand. Bon had his hands around him while he wobbled. Every time Bon tried to secure a hold to steady him, Hiro told him not to so he could learn some independence. After about a minute, he finally gained his balance.

"Okay, so all you have to do is copy me. Now watch closely," his dad said. In no time, he was speeding down the rink, twirling and jumping with ease. He even was able to o some ballet moves while he was singing "Okama Way". When he came back to Hiro, he saw the expression on his son's face and knew he had to take it down a few notches.

He held Hiro's hand as he tried to skate. He felt kinda bad for him, but he found this so adorable. He was more happy that his son tried to skate. They made it about a quarter of the way until Hiro asked to take a break. They sat down at the chairs that were put on the side. Hiro looked enviously at the others who were skating with minimal effort.

"Hey, kiddo," Bon clay said, pulling Hiro to his lap and hugging him, "why the long face? You're better looking with a smile!"

"I can't skate, daddy," Hiro sadly stated. He was about to start crying, but his father started rubbing soothing circles on his back, letting the sobs rack his son's body.

"Don't worry, honey," he said, "you can't get it on your first try. I didn't."

"But I just wanna be as good as you, daddy." Bon Clay felt his heart break and melt at the same time. He couldn't express how it felt to be looked up to, especially by his baby boy.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Luffy yelled, breaking up the moment, "Bon, it's time for your skate! COME ON!"

Sighing, he got up. Before he went, he looked at his son's sad face. His fatherly instincts kicking in, he picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders. Hiro was frantic at first, but his daddy told him not to worry, so he calmed down. The floor cleared so they could do their thing.

As graceful as the swans on him were, his movements were even more. With every spin, twist, jump, and turn, he had the elegance that compared to nothing, for nothing could ever match up to those standards. But the best part was that Hiro was having a great time, laughing and high-fiving all those he could.

His smile went away as he saw the ramp approaching them. He almost yelled, but Bon held his hand. Hiro closed his eyes.

"Son, don't be scared! Daddy's got ya!" Hiro reluctantly opened his eyes to see the ramp under them. In a second, they were in the air. He held on and kept his eyes open. He saw the whole skating rink in that flip. When they landed, the whole place erupted into applause. They got off the rink, Hiro still on his father's shoulders.

"You did it, daddy!" Hiro beamed.

"WE did it, baby." Bon said. He grabbed his son and kissed his cheek, earning a giggle. Nami shot a picture. It had Bon pressing his lips on Hiro's cheek, while Hiro's cheek was practically crushed and his one eye closed. Mr. 3, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and a few others were in the background.

Bon Clay knew in his heart that nothing would be more important to him than his son.


End file.
